


Eigth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Face-Fucking, Incest!kink, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, praise!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes to act all tough. But Sammy knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eigth

**Author's Note:**

> Eigth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest. Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Everyone knows Dean is a bit louder, a bit more demanding and more forceful than his sweet little baby brother Sammy. But everyone knows too, that Dean does everything for Sammy.

Everything.

And as strong and big and self-confident Dean may be, there is one thing in this world he needs more than anything else, more than food or water or oxygen.

His little brother, Sammy, telling him how much of a good boy he is. How good he is for him, how perfect.  
Every time Sam approaches behind him, whispering hot and wet “Will you be a good boy for me again, Dean?” in his ear, Dean’s knees will almost buck, all his blood flooding south.

Sammy loves this, his big, strong brother on his knees in front of him, taking his cock so good! So he can’t help himself, the words just keep floating out of his mouth.

"Fuck yeah, Dean, look at you! Taking your baby brother’s big cock so good! You were made for this, you know? Such a good boy for me, come on, take it a bit deeper. Can you do that for me, big brother?"

Dean moans helplessly at those words, his hips jerking without getting any friction. Oh, he get’s off on this…

"You’re doing so good, so good for me, just a little more, yeah. Suck a bit harder, yes, oh god, Dean, I’m gonna come in your pretty mouth! You want that? Want me to fill your mouth? Huh? Will you be good and let me?"

Dean does his best to nod jerkily, sucking his brother’s cock even harder, deeper into his wet mouth, lips obscenely wide stretched.

Sammy grabs his hair and holds him in place, trusting hard into the wet heat, just a few times before he moans one more time, loudly, and comes in his big brother’s mouth, shooting come down his throat with a loud “Oh god, Dean, yes!”

And Dean sucks him trough it, licks his softening cock clean, his own neglected, but heavy and throbbing between his legs.

He is so fucking close, just from this.

So when Sammy tugs on his hair again, baring Dean’s throat, biting at his Adam’s apple lightly and whispers “You’ve done so good, Dean. Such a good boy for me, letting your little brother fuck your pretty mouth like that. I’m so proud of you. Come for me, now!” Dean comes with a cry, hard, without being even touched.


End file.
